Elección
by Farz882
Summary: —Y bien—volvió a tomar la palabra el 'clon'— te convertirás en un asesino para salvarla, o la dejarás ahí para que sufra el resto de su corto tiempo. Viridianshipping


**Elección**

— Es triste verte as — se escuchó interrumpiendo el silencio casi sepulcral que había en dicha habitación—. No merecías algo como esto, menos este día, no merecías pasarla en un hospital. No quiero ni recordar como llegaste aquí, así que simplemente no lo haré.

Catorce del segundo mes del año: día de la amistad, amor y cosas similares. Sin embargo, nada era alegría en esos momentos; aquel chico de cabellos rojizos, ojos color plata y estatura promedio se encontraba de pie mirando por la ventana el grisáceo cielo y sintiendo la brisa que comenzaba a aumentar su fuerza. Su nombre era Silver

— Solías decirme que estos días te parecían hermosos al igual que los soleados —murmuró sin despegar su vista del llamativo (al menos para él) cielo.

Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con el pálido rostro de su amiga que yacía inconsciente, "en coma", por así decirlo. Aquella joven de cabellos rubios, estatura algo baja a comparación del joven, cuerpo no tan desarrollado como algunas de las demás mujeres, pero de unos hermosos ojos ámbar. Se la veía tranquila, como si estuviese durmiendo esperando al próximo día.

— Es una lástima que hasta los doctores hayan perdido la fe — susurró cabizbajo.

Nunca en su vida sintió una puñalada en el corazón como en esos momentos, ni siquiera cuando vio irse a la chica de sus sueños, a la chica por la cual hubiese entregado la vida sin pensarlo una segunda vez con otro tipo; lo curioso es que ese chico era una de las razones por la cual esa jovencita, quien ahora yacía casi inerte, continuara sin rendirse ante la adversidad. Sí, ella estaba enamorada de él.

— Blue y Red — habló el pelirrojo—, ambos estuvimos persiguiendo un sueño inalcanzable, ¿no es verdad Yellow?—suspiró—, ¿cuánto ha pasado? Un año si no me equivoco.

Ciertamente, el catorce del año pasado esos dos jóvenes comprendieron sus sentimientos e iniciaron su fructuosa relación, sin saber que al mismo tiempo que ellos mostraban una sonrisa provocaban una lágrima. Ellos no lo sabían en todo caso…

— Quizás ella sí lo sabía —intentó hacer memoria sobre sus últimas conversaciones con Blue, pero no lo llevaron a una conclusión concreta—.Él, por su parte, dudo mucho que supiera lo que ella sentía.

Desde ese día ambos tuvieron una cosa en común, Silver y Yellow comenzaron a acompañarse para intentar aliviar ese pesar que era provocado por la unión de esos dos. Triste, ¿no?

Sea lo que sea, eso le sirvió para alejarse de la soledad, tener a alguien que supiese como se siente fue suficiente.

— No demostré sentir dolor —comenzó a decir nuevamente—, pero tú sabías lo que pasaba en mi mente.

Y ahora esa chica se encontraba en una lucha entre la vida y la muerte, conectada a algunos aparatos que, para resumir, la mantenían con vida. Todos los días el joven de ojos color plata iba a visitarla con la esperanza que ese día ella abra lentamente los ojos y que con el tiempo todo vuelva a la normalidad; sin embargo, dentro de él sabía que eso solo era una ilusión.

— Debes estar sufriendo con todos esos aparatos, ya todos sabemos que no despertarás…

Se odió al instante por haber dicho tal atrocidad, mas a quien quería engañar, esa era la cruda verdad; dirigió su mirada a las diversas conexiones de los aparatos de aquel hospital. Quizás podría ahorrarle todo el dolor y desconectar, acabar con todo de una buena vez y no esperar a que la naturaleza termine de matarla por dentro.

Quizás si hacía eso ya no sentiría el dolor de verla sufrir en ese estado, quizás así podría ella descansar tranquila, podría dormir. Dormir para nunca más volver a abrir los ojos.

— Yellow…yo —un nudo en la garganta no tardó en formarse

Su mente le ordenaba acabar con todo de una buena vez, su corazón se lo prohibía; cayó de rodillas sintiendo fuertes punzadas en el pecho, se tomó la cara con una mano y comenzó a sonreír paranoicamente. No podría quitarle la vida a ella, ni en sus peores pesadillas se le ocurriría hacerlo, con el tiempo la había llegado a querer más de lo que imaginó.

— ¿El pequeño 'Silv' tiene dudas? —escuchó decir, en un tono sarcástico, a alguien detrás de él; pero, eso era imposible, ¡estaban completamente solos y nunca entró nadie!

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó reuniendo toda la frialdad que pudo—,¿cómo diablos entraste aquí?

— También debería preguntar eso —comentó el otro individuo

— Es algo que no te… —comenzó a responder mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a ese individuo hasta que— ¿Qué diablos?

Todo el coraje se desvaneció en ese momento, ¿cómo era posible eso? En frente de él estaba… él. Otro Silver con una sonrisa burlona y los ojos rojizos se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados.

— Y bien —volvió a tomar la palabra el 'clon'—, te convertirás en un asesino para salvarla, o la dejarás ahí para que sufra el resto de su corto tiempo.

— Yo… — demonios, siempre había sido serio, sereno, imperturbable y ahora parecía un indefenso niño pequeño

— Decide de una vez pequeño 'Silv' — otra vez el tono burlón

— ¿Quieres callarte?

— Vamos, no me digas que ver a tu verdadero yo te lástima

— Tú no eres yo

— No sabes cuánto me agrada que te niegues a ti mismo — dicho esto comenzó a reírse burlonamente— es una sensación… satisfactoria.

— ¡He dicho que te calles!

Silver no perdió más tiempo y se abalanzó para '¿golpearse?', el punto es que no logró nada porque dicha 'sombra' se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció detrás y así continuaron un buen rato; el joven del cansancio comenzó a jadear y cayó de rodillas para luego sentir como alguien aparecía detrás y comenzaba a observarlo.

— ¿Te aburriste de jugar?, en ese caso supongo que ya tomarás una decisión. Sabes que tus sentimientos ya no son los mismos de antes.

Silver no respondió.

— La amas, ¿no? No quieres ahorrarle el sufrimiento, no quieres hacer algo, lo único que quieres es llorar y esperar que despierte. Toda tu vida reprimiendo tus emociones, y mira a donde te ha llevado, patético.

— Eso no…

— Por eso no dejarás de ser el pequeño 'Silv', refugiándote bajo esa máscara, como sea… mientras más te niegues… más fuerte me volveré yo. Así que elige, ¿la dejarás morir?

— De todas maneras morirá — atinó a decir

— Haz tu elección, no me interesa nada más

El muchacho de cabellos rojizos se levantó y comenzó a observar fijamente a la chica que le salvó una vez de estar sufriendo en una completa y agonizante soledad; sonrió levemente y elevó su mirada al techo para bajarla segundos después. Dormida, nuevamente llegó a la conclusión que parecía dormir tranquilamente.

— Quiero que duerma tranquilamente y deje de sufrir, tienes razón. No puedo seguir viendo esto todos los días, quiero que ella por fin logre descansar, todo porque estoy empezando a comprender que la quiero… y mucho…

Una lágrima se escapó y se deslizó por su mejilla; se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta el tomacorriente en el que estaba conectada la extensión encargada de darle potencia a todos los aparatos de esa habitación. "Tranquilo" logró escuchar como un susurro en su oído, pero esa no era la voz del otro sujeto.

Desconectó y todo dejó de funcionar, otras lágrimas escaparon. Yellow había fallecido.

— La vida está basada en un conjunto de decisiones, elecciones, acciones y demás— comenzó a decir aquella sombra que comenzaba a retroceder para camuflarse en la oscuridad—. Muchas veces las personas no saben cual elegir… muchas veces toman la opción incorrecta… ¿Qué te hace pensar que tomaste la opción correcta?, ¿esto no te convierte en un asesino?

— Sea lo que sea, lo hice y no me arrepiento. La dejé dormir tranquila para acabar con todo el sufrimiento, ahora por fin debe estar descansando en paz.

—Interesante, supiste cuando era hora de dejarla ir, eres una persona muy peculiar— dicho esto aquella sombra se desvaneció en la oscuridad sin dejar rastro.

A lo mejor ahora era una especie de asesino, cuando los doctores se den cuenta que su paciente fue desconectada sin permiso, estaría en grandes problemas. Ver ahora su cuerpo sin vida le provocaba un fuerte ardor en el pecho, tanto que no pudo resistirlo y tuvo que salir corriendo del lugar.

Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban, mas frenó cuando llegó al sitio donde empezó todo, una especie de campo cubierto del verde gras y algunas plantas (una especie de parque); las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer levemente. Ese lugar, jamás lo olvidaría…

— Ha pasado un año desde que los vimos aquí, ¿no? — otra vez alguien por detrás, es que ¿Ahora estaba de moda? Sin embargo, esa voz, esas palabras. Oficial, se había vuelto completamente loco

— ¿Yellow? —atinó a preguntar

Volteó no muy seguro y juraría que su corazón se detuvo en el mismo instante en que la vio de pie en frente de él, pero cómo era posible eso, él había terminado con la vida de ella al desconectar esos aparatos con el fin de ayudarla a descansar.

— Gracias por todo — agradeció con una pequeña reverencia la chica de ojos ámbar—, esas máquinas se habían vuelto algo fastidiosas…

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó intentando regresar a sus casillas

— No te diste cuenta por estar distraído, pero cuando desconectaste todo, yo ya no estaba presente en este mundo…

— Eso quiere decir que —comenzó a decir anonadado

— Sí, la sombra que tomó tu forma era la misma muerte — la rubia solo atinó a sonreírle levemente— había ido para llevarme y al parecer quiso divertirse un rato

El pelirrojo solamente apretó los puños.

— Sin embargo —retomó la palabra —, al parecer lograste causarle una buena impresión con la elección que tomaste, por eso me permitió venir a despedirme antes de partir. Te extrañaré… eres de las personas más especiales que tuve la dicha de conocer, gracias Silver.

— No estoy seguro de entenderlo todo — comentó el chico de ojos plateados— ¿Quieres decir que solo yo podía darte la libertad para que puedas descansar?

La jovencita asintió y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Acto seguido caminó hasta donde él se encontraba y le abrazó; apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y soltó un suspiro. Él correspondió el abrazo sabiendo perfectamente que sería la última vez que podrían estar así.

—No seas pesimista—le susurró ella al oído— siempre estaré contigo, no vuelvas a sentirte solo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos antes de comenzar a acercarse, poco a poco sus labios fueron acercando hasta que se fundieron en un corto, pero cálido beso que sirvió para transmitir aquellos sentimientos reprimidos.

— Feliz día de San Valentín, te amo —fueron las palabras de la joven

— Igualmente — dijo él sin soltarla del abrazo.

Unieron sus labios una última vez y justo cuando el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza se lograron escuchar las palabras: "Siempre estaré contigo, no lo olvides. Yo nunca lo haré".

Y así Silver se quedó solo bajo la lluvia pensando en cómo el dolor le hizo conocer a una persona muy especial que por desgracia tuvo que partir antes que él, pero ya llegaría el día en que ambos pudiesen verse de nuevo y estar juntos, reencontrarse…

— No…

Era cierto, no podía verla en ese momento, pero dentro de él sentía su presencia junto a la suya- Ella tenía razón, él no estaría solo, en ese caso solo debería aguardar pacientemente hasta que llegara el día donde pueda ver su rostro de nuevo.

— Quizás no te pueda ver en estos instantes, pero sé que estás a mi lado como dijiste. Gracias por no dejarme en la soledad, gracias por haberme ayudado y apoyado en todo lo que pudiste. Supongo que esto es un "hasta que nos podamos ver las caras de nuevo", Yellow.

Algunas lágrimas se escaparon para mezclarse con la lluvia al mismo tiempo que él comenzaba a caminar.

FIN

* * *

><p>Bueno, esta pequeña historia la hice no hace mucho... espero haya sido de su agrado.<p>

Críticas y sugerencias bienvenidas~

Este es un shipp que se ve muy poco(creo), a lo mejor debería buscarlo mejor(?).

Lamento si hay algún OCC

**Pokémon no me pertenece (comentario obligatorio(?))**

Later~. Nos vemos en otra historia(?)


End file.
